


Bittersweet Denial

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lots of Cum, Monster Dick, Monster sex, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Werewolf!Clyde, messy monster fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Clyde Logan was in full denial of his feelings, afraid that his curse would end up hurting you. But that doesn't work out when he's pent up in his own need, refusing to accept any help from anyone but his mate





	Bittersweet Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags if this is not your thing, tread cautiously

“Hey, can ya do me a favor. Can ya go and check up on Clyde? I’m worried about him he’s been wholing himself inside transformed and actin’ all territorial. He didn’t let me go in to bring supplies but I bet he’d let you inside.” Jimmy explained over the phone. 

It was a secret that you’d been aware of for a long time, that one of your childhood best friends Clyde Logan was a wolf man. It was a full moon, Jimmy and you tended to keep an eye on Clyde in his time of need. 

Jimmy knew you and Clyde were close, and though he wasn’t a big fan of the way his brother avoided his feelings for you, he supported you two nonetheless. Your relationship with Clyde was...complicated. You’ve had each others backs in many types of occurrences, including times of insufferable lonely horniness. 

Clyde started acting sorta funny around the full moon, and if he didn’t get any pussy in his system he was in for one wild transformation. But, he didn’t really like bein’ intimate with a lady he didn’t know, he was shy to a lot of folks. Though not to you, so lately you’ve been the one he relied on in his time of need. And you could never say no, not when you loved him so much. Worst thing was after he’d act like nothing happened after, sometimes even distant from you. 

Last time, you finally put your foot down. It was hard, because you knew you’d never be able to find anyone who could fuck you like he would. 

Your shy friend would turn into a beast, his words so filthy it became pornographic. “Ah sweetheart, c’mon over here I need to eat some of your sweet pussy.” He rasps over the phone, and you can just hear him touching himself, so consumed by his need he loses all sense of shame. 

And he would always fulfill his promises, eating you out with an intense hunger before he’d eventually pound you into his mattress, sometimes bending you over the nearest surface as soon as he got you into his place. 

You couldn’t even look at the bar counter the same, after one eventful evening where Clyde’s need just came out of nowhere, you the only one there to face the brunt of it as you stayed till closing. You were helping out, cleaning off the counter when he came up behind you to press his need against your backside, licking a stripe along your neck. 

Afterwards he wouldn’t make eye contact and would apologize, claiming that, “I’m sorry darlin’ that man just ain’t me, that’s the curse talkin’...I’m not like that.” But the truth was, he was in complete denial. 

The curse was a part of him, Clyde was a werewolf not just a few days out of the month but everyday. Still he refused to accept it. Like he tried to bury his desire for you when he couldn’t use the excuse of it being close to a full moon, that he’d probably be just as rough on you and that fact scared him. 

It was probably for the best that you decided to stop this madness, even though it made Clyde’s heart break, he knew that you were right. He’d just have to get over that sick feeling that he got from seeing you with another man, he had taken advantage of you enough, he didn’t deserve to have you as his. He wanted to see you happy with someone who wasn’t a monster, and that meant distancing himself. 

But in order for that to work, he’d have to find someone else to fuck. And of course, he didn’t. It just didn’t feel right, he didn’t think anyone else could satisfy his need like you could. He’d rather just fuck his hand or his toy. It wasn’t enough though, who was he kidding thinking this pathetic silicon thing could replace your perfect warm, wet, tight pussy. He’d better lock himself in this time, try and stay out of trouble. 

“Alright Jimmy, I’ll see what I can do. Hopefully he hasn’t tore up the whole place by now.” You answer on the phone, with a heavy sigh. 

“Be careful though, he’s unpredictable when he’s like this. Call me if you need me I don’t want ya to get hurt.” Jimmy warns you. 

You hung up, and got ready to deal with Clyde, which involved putting on clothes that you didn’t care about getting clawed and a bunch of extra supplies in your car. As you parked in front of his place you let out a huff, looking to try and see Clyde in his trailer. 

You hadn’t seen him fully transformed since you were kids. He didn’t want for anyone besides Jimmy to see him like that nowadays, and with you he was worried that you’d get hurt. And it’d kill him if he ever hurt you, he wouldn’t even be able to look at you anymore. 

But, with his wolf brain in control, you were exactly who Clyde Logan wanted to see. You heard whining behind the door as you walked up to it, “Hey it’s alright Clyde, I brought some stuff for you.” You assured him. 

Opening the door you were met with a Clyde taller than you’ve ever seen him, covered in fluffy black fur, but a lot less scary than the traditional werewolf you’d expect from a monster movie. A big clawed paw reached out and grabbed you by the shirt, pulling you inside and closing the door behind you. 

Inside now, Clyde circled you, sniffing the air around you and the bag of food you held in one hand. “Yes, that’s for us. Steak for you, and Chinese for me. But I didn’t know if you wanted me to leave or-” 

Clyde panicked at that, putting his big paw on your shoulder and shaking his head. “Or stay?” You asked, and he let out a little huff of approval. You were surprised that he wanted you to stay, but you were worried about him in such a vulnerable state, so you agreed if only to watch over him.

That’s how you ended up on the couch next to a huge, hulking werewolf, eating Chinese out of the carton as Clyde gnawed on his steak. You had to laugh, because he barely fit on the couch. It seemed tiny compared to him, his legs too long and dwarfing the couch, uncomfortably hunched over next to you. 

At your soft laughter Clyde’s ears twitched, and he turned to look at you. “It’s okay big guy, you just eat up.” And he does just that, except faster now. Gobbling up his last steak in one huge bite, his wolf brain determined to do something else. Of course, even in this form he still had some manners, using the remains of his torn shirt like a napkin for his maw and claws. 

All of the sudden you had a werewolf’s head in your lap, eyes looking up at you expectantly for some affection. Shaking your head, you pet the top of Clyde’s head between his ears, earning a happy little noise in return. “I don’t know what Jimmy warned me about, you’re just like a big ol’ puppy dog.” You smiled. “You’re kinda cute like this too, handsome even,” You tease him, though you words are truthful. 

Clyde growls and jumps up, not liking that he was compared to a puppy. He slowly stalks towards you, until he has you caged in. Baring his teeth at you and lowly growling. “Okay okay, you’re not like a puppy. You’re a big strong, powerful werewolf. Still, you don’t scare me.” 

He began to nuzzle you at that, and you put your food to the side to hug him. He’s so big that even kneeling with you sitting on the couch, he’s taller, and your face meets a chest full of fur as he brings you into his arms. You smile though, because for a monster Clyde is incredibly sweet. 

You move on to the floor because you can pet him better, and Clyde is definitely a fan, wagging his tail in excitement. You laugh as he rolls on his back, his tongue lolling out as he acts all cute for more pets. “I can’t believe you were afraid of this Clyde, you’re just a good boy aren’t you?” You tease him, giving him a belly rub. 

Something changes when you pet him there, the soft fur over his stomach. Clyde lets out a growl, then a strange noise. Drool from his tongue dripping on the floor as he begins to pant, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He lets out a needy whine and arches his hips, when you notice the tip of something pink poking out from a sheathe. You pet that same spot again, ignoring all signs of danger, and Clyde lets out an animalistic moan, throwing his head back. 

Your eyes widen as you see what was just the tip, fur exposing what looks like a cock. Similar in some ways to the Clyde that you know, but different in the way that instead of a normal cockhead the tip slopes and comes to a point with a shiny slit in the middle, all fleshy and pink in contrast with his black fur. “Oh my...you’re huge.” You say, still staring at it. Clyde lifts his head up and whines to get your attention, bucking his hips needily towards you. 

“Clyde-I don’t know if I should…” You shook your head, pulling your hand away from him. 

He did not like that, loudly he began to howl for you. Hoping maybe it’d get you to give him assistance. With his claws he was useless except for maybe humping a pillow, but even that wasn’t enough. And you were here, and you smelled so sweet. He needed youl 

“Alright, alright. Just, don’t get mad at me later okay big guy?” You ask him, and he gives you a faint nod. 

You take Clyde’s cock in your hand, so massive and throbbing that you can’t even wrap your hand fully around it. His panting gets louder as you stroke him, just completely submitting to your touch and fully enjoying it. He decides to sit up so he can watch you, his drool now dripping down into his fur and making a mess of himself, just as copious amounts of precum drip on to your hand. 

Clyde closes his eyes shut in pleasure and thrusts against your hand a few times, pink tongue fully out. You reach up to give his jaw a kiss, Clyde licking your cheek in return, as he paws at your ass. And fuck if you weren’t getting wet at this, seeing him act so depraved and just feral for you. Losing his mind seeing your small hand wrapped around his cock. 

You decide to give him more, lowering your head to kiss the very tip and earning a loud wolfish moan from Clyde. His tail was still moving in excitement, faster the more you got your mouth on him. With your hand on the base of his cock still stroking you licked a stripe up his dripping cock, sucking the tip of it into your mouth. 

He’s so big the task of getting more of him in your mouth is daunting, barely able to bob your head as your drool mixes with his precum and soaks the surrounding fur. It’s a filthy mess, but you nor Clyde care. It feels fucking right. 

Clyde gets greedy and starts rutting into your mouth, wanting more of your hot wet mouth around him. With his claws holding your hair he takes control, fucking your face and making even more of a mess. His cock stretches your lips and makes your jaw ache, eyes tearing up at his size. But you suck harder, determined to get him to finish. 

When Clyde cums in your mouth, it’s so much that you can’t swallow it all, cum overflowing from your mouth and dripping down your chin. And he makes the sweetest little noises as he does cum, now lazily fucking your face. You pull away, panting as you catch your breath, laying down on the floor as you recover. He licks away the rest of his mess from you, hot tongue soothing over your jaw. He feels so drunk with pleasure, he can only think to give you affection. Repaying the favor is something he’d do later, and he didn’t even know if you wanted him. 

Clyde carries you to his bed, which has a ridiculous amount of sheets and pillows, shaped into some sort of nest. There he lays next to you, nuzzling between your breasts as he hold you in his huge arms. 

It was different than what you were used to, normally after sex Clyde would want you to leave, feeling too vulnerable and afraid he’d ruin his relationship with you. But, as a werewolf he would absolutely not let you go without taking care of you for doing such a thing. You needed rest, and affection. In the back of his mind, he knew there’d be repercussions. For now, you belonged in the nest he made for you, and his wolf brain would be satisfied in caring for his mate.


End file.
